Living the Otaku Dream
by AmateurFanFiction
Summary: Two sisters start on a bus bench arguing living a normal life, when they are suddenly sucked into a manga book finding them selves living in Hinamori Amu's life! They have to make the right choices to earn their way back into their lives. OCXTadase OCXIkuto
1. How it Began

**Chapter 1**

Me: Katena I finally made a story with you in it!

Katena: Yay...*pulls out manga*

Me: Do you really care?

Katena: Nope

Me: *depressed mode*

Amu: Not again

Me: You are not in this story! *kicks out of chat*

XXXX

Ok before I start the story I need to point out a few things;

-I have three OC's but one is a new guardian character, so that each character has 2 characters each and then can share Dia!

-Not all 124 (guessing) episodes will be used, just ones with important moments

- I don't own Shugo Chara, the amazing Peach-Pit does!

- This is not entirely my idea, I have seen this used on on animes but none on this one so far.

-This is my second story don't judge me! And the first chapter will be an introduction to my OC's and of I can fit it in a scene beforehand.

-All Eggs will hatch in the original order yet including Chim, the order will go Ran, Chim, Miki, Su and then later a double transformation with Dia.

-It is rated K+ for Yumi's... Umm creative language and just in case things get to serious between characters.

XXXX

Hi! I am Yumi Higurna, I live with my parents and sister in the outskirts of Tokyo city we are both in elementary yet a year apart, with me in my fifth year and Katena in her fourth. We are always arguing, and not surprisingly I always win.

I have long and thick lime green hair which I tie into pigtails with blue ribbons, I have have baby blue eyes and I am at average height for my age. My sister is obsessed with anime, it is so annoying! She is always randomly squealing and borrowing money from me just so she can buy the latest copy of "Shugo Chara". And she owes me from the last four issues,I really don't think she's not gonna be paying me back anytime soon.

My charas are Suu, Chim and Dia! Suu and Dia have the usual transformations as in the originally manga and anime, but when Character transforming with Chim I wear a smart frilly skirt that goes down to my lower thigh with long white socks reaching just above my knees and I carry a magic wand. I wears Chim's white blouse and starry witch hat, and for shoes I wear some slip-ons. Our special moves are lightning charm, and of course negative heart: lock on!

XXXX

Heyo, I am Katena Higurna! I am the biggest Otaku ever no doubt about it, I have seen loads of animes including Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Soul Eater and my latest obsession Shugo Chara! I haven't finished the series yet and I have to keep borrowing money from my annoying older sister Yumi, she is so cool and spicy! Just like Hinamori Amu the main charger in Shugo Chara, she always wins arguments and has and outer character which a she rarely lets go off.

I have short mahogany brown hair which goes just above my breast line, Mama says I should grow my hair out like Yumi but I like being different. I am short for my age and in my fourth year in elementary school.

In the story my charas are Ran, Miki and Dia! We do the usual transformations as Amu does in the original Shugo Chara!

XXXX

Hello, I am Chim! I am who Yumi wants to be, shhh don't tell her yet. I am bold and wise, I make decisions quickly and make a great leader. I have a special talent in being very persuasive. Getting things done quickly and efficiently is my aim! I have short purple covering my left eye and I wear a frilly school skirt and white blouse and a violet witches hat to rest on my head. My symbol when Yumi-chan character changes is my hat!

When transformed with Yumi she wears a smart frilly skirt that goes down to her lower thigh with long socks reaching just above her knees and carries a magic wand. She wears my white blouse and starry hat, and for shoes she wears simple slip-ons. Her special moves are lightning charm, of course negative heart lock on. I am the first egg of Yumi's to hatch!

XXXX

*Yumi's Pov*

We sat together in the mid summer sun at the bus stop outside the local supermarket, our Mama was shopping and told us if we didn't want to wait to catch the next bus home. Home for us wasn't to far away so we did wait, but the wait was a long while. Katena groaned and leaned back further into the chair, she was very impatient and it actually hadn't been that long.

'Ahhh I am soo bored'

She stretched her arms out and sighed exaggerating like crazy, while stretching back she looked over the back of the chair and looked in the large window of the store behind us. She turned back and tugged on my shirt

'Oh Yumi! Can we have a look in there?'

I followed her eyes and scanned the strange shop, looking in the window you couldn't tell much, it was dark and the light outside didn't help much. It had a peeling yellow door and a brass handle, it looked creepy but I nodded. I had to agree with her for once there was nothing to do.

'Sure but don't fucking go running back to Mama like a pussy if we miss the fucking bus'

'Oh yay!'

She hopped of the bench and skipped happily to the door, she got her way and she was loving it. I followed her to the door and opened it for her, it was dimly lit inside but Katena managed to notice a pile of manga books in the far corner. Behind the counter was a old looking women she had a dark shall on and was putting away bottles of coloured liquids, I sure hope she doesn't try and sell them to us.

'Omg look Yumi! Look it's the next Shugo Chara mangas!'

She still owes me! Why, why, why was I the older sister having to pay for my sisters hobbies! And why would a store like this have manga, this looks more like a herbal tea store! She ran to me and began tugging on my shirt begging for money, I could feel my eyebrows twitch. I never usually cracked but I had put up this way to long.

'YUMI, YUMI, YUMI! WHAT ABOUT THE ALL THE MONEY YOU OWE ME! THIS IS SUCH A STUPID HOBBY YOU SPEND AND SPEND, AND WHAT IS THIS OTAKU YOU KEEP CALLING YOURSELF?! YOU NEED TO JUST STOP AMD SHUT UP FOR FUCKING ONCE!'

I let it all put and felt much better, Katena was shocked, she stood frozen. Katena was never the strong type she couldn't stick up for herself without breaking out in tears. I wasn't the last to speak though,

'You shouldn't speak to siblings that way Yuki'

The old women had spoken! Wait, how did she know my name.

'What do you know you old hag! And how do you know my fucking name!'

'You shall life of someone she looks up to, but to come back you must live there lives and see what it is like from their view'

I didn't understand what she said, a riddle? The room began to swirl, Katena and I fell into a deep hole. We screamed, next thing I knew I woke up in a bed, in a room I didn't know. Katena was in another bed opposite to me, we looked at each in shock. Where were we?

XXXX

Me: Haha! You gotta love a good cliffy!

Yumi: No, I hate "Cliffys"

Katena: Don't be a wet blanket!

Me: Well please review and tell me how you like it!


	2. Shugo Chara

**Chapter2**

Yumi: Hello I will be starting this story today!

Me: Oh no you won't!

Utau: Do I get any lines?

Me: Oh no you won't!

Utau: *Utau stare*

Me: *sweatdrops*

Yumi: Dont listen to her, disclaimer time! Utau can do the honours.

Utau: AmateurFanFiction does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters.

Me: Are you even listening?

All cast: *silence*

XXXX

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Play Back *:.｡. o .｡.:*

'You shall live the life of someone she looks up to, but to come back you must see what it is like from their view'

I didn't understand what she said, was it a riddle? The room began to swirl, Katena and I fell into a deep hole. We screamed, what was going on! Next thing I knew I woke up in a bed, in a room I didn't know. Katena was in another bed opposite to me, we looked at each in shock. Where were we?

*:.｡. o .｡.:* Play Back End *:.｡. o .｡.:*

*Katena's Pov*

After our fight, we were taken into another world. I woke up in a bed, strangely familiar yet unknown. Opposite me my sister was as confused as me, she struggled to muster the words but managed to say what we were both thinking,

'W-where the fuck are we'

Shocked and desperate for answers at the pink walls, beside me was a large shinny moon with coloured symbols around it. A diamond, clover, love heart and spade, A cupboard beside my bed I couldn't hold back my grin, I knew where we were and Otakus all over the world would kill to be in my place.

We were in Hinamori Amu's room!

*Yumi's Pov*

'Where the fuck are we' that's all I managed to say without screaming, the old fucking whore of a hag kidnapped us! When I figure out how to get the fuck out of here I swear I am gonna fucking kick her ass.

I looked over to Katena, what the fuck! She was smiling, no grinning! Ok something is seriously wrong, she had that face she gets every time she reads a stupid manga. This must be a dream, I pinched my arm! Noo it's not working!

Before I could ask with my feet I felt something in my bed, I swear I am going to scream. I pulled up the covers, what the hell!

'Eggs! We never learnt this in health class!' I screamed backing away as far as I could from those fricking eggs! One was green with clovers decorated around the middle and had fancy patterns around it, the other had the same design yet was purple and had stars in the middle. D-did I make these?

I put my hand on the purple one, oh! It was warm. I held them both, maybe this isn't so bad after all. Even if I am a chicken and human hybrid, I will be a good mother for these eggs. Katena also had eggs! They were pink and blue like mine, she held them excitedly whispering 'Ran and Miki omg!' She took a breath calming down and spoke

'Yumi, we are in Shugo Chara'

*Katena's Pov*

OMG! I am in Hinamori-sans roooomm! Kayyyyyaaaa! I looked over to Yumi, she wasn't as excited as I was. She flipped up her sheet, OMG she has eggs! I flipped mine up to see if I had any either, OMG two! I hugged them excitedly they were warm!

Looking at them I saw I had Ran and Miki! Oh Yay! I can't wait to tell Sango! She will be so jealous.. I am so excited I'm starting to hyperventilate, oh no I am fangirling to much.

'Yumi' I took a breath calming myself down 'we are in Shugo Chara'

'W-what do you mean?!'

'Well, this is Hinamori-sans room and we have eggs and well we are gonna be late!'

We hopped out of bed and slipped on our uniforms, Yumi wore hers exactly like Amu! That's soo cool! Excitedly I lead Yumi down the stairs giving her details on what we needed to do during the day in order for the story to go correct.

'Yumi this is important! Ok so after Ran makes me confess I will run out to a construction site!'

'I don't really care Katena, can we just survive the day and wake up to realise this was all just a terrible nightmare' I stopped on the last step and turned to her

'But shouldn't we enjoy it while it lasts?' Yumi didn't answer. So we pulled out a seat at the table and eat our omelettes. Ami sat on the other side of the table gobbling down her portion, she looked up and grinned happily at us

'Good Morwing!' She is sooo cute! I smiled and nudged Yumi to answer

'Ouch.. Oh good morning too you to' when we both finished we grabbed our bags containing our eggs.

'Mama, Papa we are leaving now'

'Oh have a good day at school' she smiled waving us off with a dishcloth.

XXXX

I was truly living the dream we were out the front of Seiyo Elementry! Spinning on the spot

'Yumi this is so exciting!' I exclaimed grabbing Yumi's arm excitedly, she stared at the building awestruck. I scanned the crowd for Tadase, I had to see him! Two girls walked up to us whispering and giggling

'Its the cool and spicy Higurna sisters of Seiyo academy!'

'I heard Katena single handedly destroyed the soccer team'

'And that every principal in Seiyo listens to Yumi's even word!'

'Cool and Spicy!' These girls must be the fangirls in my year, suddenly the crowd split. The guardians! At the lead a gorgeous blonde, Tadase-sama! Behind him Nadeshiko and Kukai! And at the back the schools baby Yaya-chan! They were gorgeous, their own fan group in unison said

'Oh The Guardians!'

*Yumi's Pov*

Wow! This place was sooo fucking big! Disturbing my thoughts the corwd suddenly split, and a group of students in capes walked gracefully thought the crowd. What fucking showoffs! The rest of the student body in unison sung

'Oh the Guardians!'

Two of the giggling girls walked up to us gossiping, one of the fangirls looked at us and spoke in a whisper

'You are new here aren't you? You wouldn't know who the guardians are!' The other joined in, the guardians? You mean those fucking showoffs!

'The guardians are like our student council, they are made by the students for the students! There are four official positions: The King's chair, Queens chair, Jacks chair and Ace's chair. Once a year people are elected.' The other nodded and added

'There is a rumour that when the school makes harsh regulations they protect the students, they really are guardians!'

'They have made it ok for us to be late and leave early'If it means I can sleep in, then I guess these "Guardians" are that bad after all.

'Talking to a guardian is like talking to a teacher, the upmost respect!'

'Oh and after school they have a tea party in "The Royal Garden"!' Tea party? Are we fucking children or something, god they are so snobby and posh.

'Yes, Yes! And best of all they get to wear those royal capes!'

'Its soo royal!'

'I just want to wear the cape once!'

'Just being around them makes you feel special! Hey don't you think that cape would look really good on the Higurna sisters?'

'Oh Yeah!'

Huh! You will never get me in one of those capes.

'Oh! I heard a rumour that you two are competing for the Queens chair!' Another Rumour...

'Oh but of course that isn't true!' We turned to see a stuck up whore with red hair with a sluty entourage. Today is fucked up.

*Saaya's Pov*

Flicking my hair over her shoulder I continued

'I, Yamabuki Saaya,have excellent grades and appearance. Also my family makes generous contributions to the school so it is likely that I will be selected'

Yes that is great reasoning!

'H-Having money isn't really important for being a guardian' stuttered one of the fangirls who were now standing behind those stupid Higurna sisters support.

'I-I think that one of the Higurna sisters would be better suited for the Queens chair'

Those idiots came in the half year and are absorbing all my attention! That is not fair!

'What!' Yumi wasn't even looking at me she was looking at Hotori-San! Tadase was my prince, he was so gorgeous and kind. He was a perfect King.

*Yumi's Pov*

The Guardians, they were so snobby! Oh, but Tadase he was so... perfect! But he would never like a girl like me! Disturbing my thoughts our bags began to shake, the eggs! I tried pushing them back in, they were making such a ruckus!

'What the fuck' I pushed them further into my bag suddenly the king himself grabbed my hand! He looked at my bag then sternly into my eyes.

'Could it be that you ha-' I slapped his hand away, wait why the fuck did I do that! Ok, say something..

'I don't have any business with you so don't touch me like that, little prince' I was beating myself up on the inside, the whole student body is looking. Oh Tadase he was so close, he smelt so sweet. God I sound like a hentai! He held his hand to his chest and apologised quickly

'I-I'm sorry'

Oh I feel so bad! I had to get away, I pulled Katena along, she waved to the King and joined me. I did it again! I am such an idiot! That was my "first contact" dream and I blew it!

*Tadase's Pov*

'Do you think that those girls-' Nadeshiko caught up and placed her hand on my shoulder

'Yea they already have their eggs' What the guardians had been waiting for, at last we can pass on the Legendary Humpty Lock. She prophecy has been for-filled!

((A/N: I am sooo sorry for the constant Pov switching! Also, Katena is fangirling in her head during the whole story, that's why she isn't saying much.))

XXXX

*Yumi's Pov*

Later all students had gathered for an assembly in the hall held by the guardians telling the students about important news and events for the week. Tadase, I bet he hates me now I made a fool of the most popular boy in school! I am sorry, I actually like you. I want to be your girlfriend...

A voice suddenly popped in my head 'Character Change, A girl who is obedient', and suddenly a bright purple witch hat (wtf!) appeared on my head! I stood up, I had not control of fucking my body or my voice!

'Yes! I am sorry, I like you!' All of the crowd looked at me. Embarrassed I picked up my things and left quickly. Katena followed closely behind, she for some reason was grinning, she must know what was going on!

Why me! I just want to go into a hole and die! I looked down, not literally! We screamed, what the hell I landed on something soft. I opened my eyes what the hell a guy!

'He that was a good dream' we stared into each others eyes for a moment, wait why was he in the goddamn hole in the first place! He had midnight dark hair and matching eyes, he really was strange...

'The eggs' how the fuck did he know!?

'Huh? H-hey wh-'

'You two have the smell of birth, do you have your character?' Eeeep! What the fuck is wrong with him, I looked over to Katena, she just grinned like a fangirl. God this must be one of the hotties in her little Shugo Chara. I felt his arm slid down my back towards my bag. Oh god it's a hentai or or rapist! Oh god, I don't have a rape whistle!

'H-hey! What are you doing!' I elbowed him in the face, he groaned and grabbed my sister this time.

'Get the fuck away from Katena!' I swiftly kicked him in the balls, he dropped our eggs. I picked up he eggs and pulled Katena away into the corner of the hole.

'Fucking Egg thief' I looked up and saw a large machine, crap I forgot this was a construction site! The driver didn't notice us and dropped a large amount of sand onto

The pedo, my sister and I! One of the eggs I held began to shake violently, until a strange Chibi thing popped out!

It was pink and wore a cheerleadering outfit, it smiled at Katena saying brightly

'What are you doing Katena-chan! Hop! Step! Jump!' Katena suddenly took of into the air with small pink wings at her feet. I grinned, I hope this is part of the story. The machine had come back with another load of dirt I didn't know what to do! Suddenly one of my own eggs hatched!

A small witch popped out, she wore a smart blouse and school skirt all in the colour violet! She smiled at me and said

'Yumi-chan, from a girl who is lost for thought to a girl who is smart and sassy!' I purple witches hat popped onto my head. Without thinking I grabbed to pedo and easily jumped out of the hole and onto the ground.

The pedo hopped out of my arms and leaped onto a power line pole, looks like, they aren't the embryo. He left quickly, my attention shifted to Katena, she was in mode air with her Chibi thing! She suddenly feel, but landed into a large yellow jelly. And fell from that into the princes arms. Soo jealous.. I said nothing,

XXXX

Me: Stopping it short for today, I really want to know if this story is good or not and if I should continue with it. I do have other ideas which I wanna start but I'm not sure.

Katena and Yumi: Please Review!

Kukai: I haven't even said anything yet!

Me: Ya just did now go away

Kukai: (￣Д￣)ﾉ Fuck you


	3. Royal Garden

Chapter 3: Royal Garden

Me: Morning, I am soo sorry for the super long wait. I kinda got distracted with my other story and I have started another one! Which is exciting but I have gotten very distracted from this story which is starting to get more popular!

Yumi: You Bastard you have abandoned us!

Me: Excuse me, I ended up drawing your transformation with Chim but with that attitude I'm not adding it to my profile.

Chim: Wasn't the explication enough?

Me: Apparantly not, and to make up for almost giving up on this story I promise to reach five thousand words!

Katena: Admin has no life

Me: Yes I do... I have so much Anime to watch so little time..

Yumi: Baka

Ikuto: Please R&R

Su: Thats my job!

Ikuto: Not anymore!

Su: (｡-_-｡)

Me: Wow that is a long introduction chat thingo...

XXXX

*Yumi's POV*

'WAKE UP YUMI-CHAAANN' What time was it? I groaned shifting to my side, was it worth opening my eyes? Oh well, I forced my eyelids apart to see Katena's face well in my face. She grinned like the Baka she was and tugged on my arm, the floor was getting abnormally close. Bang!

'Oucchh, God Kata-chan ((A/N: Nickname)) why did you have to fucking wake me up!'I grumbled gathering myself, my cheek really hurts. Memories of yesterday flooded my mind, how could I forget! Yesterday I woke up in a random bed in the city, found some eggs, I was enrolled in a huge school met a really princely guy also know as Hotori Tadase,I slapped him, confessed to him and then found my self in a hole in a construction yard on top of that perverted cat ear cosplay guy Ikuto!

I do annoyingly know that, that guy is Ikuto, I did read Shugo Chara to Katana when she didn't understand the kanji, so I pretty much knew the whole story.

Over on our desk was little basket with four coloured eggs, it wasn't a dream. Ran and Miki were awake, Miki had hatched just last night, I guess because Katana believes so strongly that she didn't need to wait for Art. My most recently born egg Chim had already awoken from the noise, Su hadn't hatched but I knew exactly what was going to happen, I was going to make a tart base, it breaks and she floods the place with dough what fun.

'Oh my god Yumi, it wasn't a dream!' She squealed and hurried through the wardrobe filled with Amu's clothes.

'I wish it was' I groaned and pushed myself out of the refuge of my, I mean Amu's bed towards the wardrobe. Katana ignored my retort and continued her morning rambling.

'We are living the Otaku's dream!' she chipped shaking me back and forth.

'Katana fuck off, lets just get today over with' she pouted and shook me harder.

'Now, now Yumi be nice to your sister' tutted Chim crossing her arms in disapproval.

'But today we are going to go to the royal garden!' She chirped and skipped out of the room with Ran following close behind cheering her on.

'The royal garden, I forgot...' I murmured, I quickly packed my things away and placed Su's egg in a lime green flannel I found. Downstairs Ami was singing like usual on a small stool with our dad, I mean her dad taking loads of photos.

'Mama, Papa, Ami-chan we are leaving now' bowed Katana.

'Oh Sayonara' peeped Ami who suddenly broke into a song about saying goodbye.

XXXX

I heard whispers around me, I knew I never should have come to school today. I waved goodbye to Katana who happily skipped to class, when In my room I found my seat and stared out the window.

'Yumi-San that was so amazing hat you did yesterday' a girl with brown hair and her friends surrounded me and fired compliments at me.

'That was so brave'

'Yumi-chan likes the prince!'

'Can I call you Yumi-chan?'

'Sure' I managed and they giggled excitedly. The door opened suddenly and everyone turned to see Nadishiko standing at the door, she walked to me and handed me an invitation to the royal garden.

'Come to the Royal Gardens after school with Katana' she lowered her voice 'It's about the guardian Characters'. I sighed as more girls them before cornered me firing questions and chatted away.

'Maybe they are going to invite you to be a guardian!' They will.

'That would be cool and maybe they will make a whole new position for you!' Spot on.

*Katana's POV*

'KATANA-CHAAAN' screeched the ace grabbing Katana by the shoulders. I jumped and laughed at Yaya, we not surprisingly had become great friends after the first day and we are even in the same class.

'YAYA-CHAAAN!' I Mimicked grabbing Yaya's shoulders and giggling like crazy.

'Katana-chan, Nade-chi gave me this invitation to give to you!' Chirped Yaya handing me the invitation I was waiting for. My invitation to the Royal Garden.

'Thank you Yaya-chan' chirped Ran who was hiding in my bag.

'Katana-chan you have a Chara!'

'I know'

'Whaat?! Since when?'

'Since I read the mang- wait never mind...'

'Hmm ok, but Yaya still suspicious'

XXXX

*Yumi's POV*

We are here, the Royal Garden. I quickly fixed my hair in the reflection of the glass and headed inside, it was prettier then in the manga. Flowers and trees growing around the path, a small fountain to finish it off. At the end sat Tadase, Nadeshiko, Yaya who waved at Katana and Kukai with his usual goody grin.

'Please come in Hinamori sisters, we have been waiting for you' said Tadase holding his hand out, now that I think about it he is really creepy. We sat down and waited for someone to speak.

'Now don't be tense girls' soothed Nadeshiko, seriously the crossdresser is telling us not to be tense.

'I love Nadeshiko's scones!' Squealed Yaya taking five scones from the plate and shoving them into her mouth. I looked across at Katana, she was about to burst into a massive fangirl fit this is not good. I tried to stop it but it was to late.

'I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY YOUR SCONES NAGIHIKO-KUUNNN!' She screamed, too late. Everyone turned around half creeped out half confused, and stared at her hug him crazily.

'That is a fucking secret Katana!' I shouted which didn't seem to stop her.

'What did she say?' Managed Kukai pointing as if she was an alien. Which in this situation we kinda were.

'Gommenasi, it is a very lo-'

'AND TADASE-KUUUUNN WHY DO YOU HATE IKUTO HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, I HAVEN'T READ THE NEXT ISSUE OF SHU-' before she could continue I shoved a bucket over her head a skill I learnt watching Rima, which after a few seconds she calmed but sat in a far corner.

'Why does she know so much about us' said Tadase, by the looks of his eyebrow twitching he was pretty creeped out. I sighed and stood up.

'Please like I said it is a long story, but because of certain circumstances we can't tell you Gommen' I said bowing, the others swapped glances and gave us a second chance.

'We will save that question for later then' said Tadase sipping his tea. After the conversation got back together we spoke freely and Katana returned making sure not to break out again.

'Oh Temari-San is so cute' smiled Katana holding Temari in her hands, even Chim, Ran and Miki came out to play. The other guardian characters came over mingled excitedly with the trio. Tadase coughed slightly gathering the attention for the table and announced.

'We would like you to join the guardians' Oh hell no that fricking cape goes way over my style, that is a big no no! I looked over to Katana, you could see in her eyes all she wanted to say was Yes but that would go completely against the story.

'No' I said simply, looking over at Katana her soul was escaping.

'What!' Screeched Yaya 'BUT WHYYY!'

'Its the cape, it is fucking terrible' I said simply

'Is that...it?' Questioned Kukai

'What do you fucking mean "Is that it?" That cape is completely put of my style, that is defiantly it'

'Hahaha! This kid is hilarious' chuckled Kukai 'Success' I growled as he flicked Katana and I on the head. We sat in silence until Katana tapped me on the shoulder and whispered.

'We are meant to run away Yumi-chan' oh yeah, I put my stuff away in my bag and told Chim to follow Katana out.

'I am sorry but no' I said and left with my bag over my shoulder, easy peasy.

XXXX

*Katana's POV*

Yumi and I walked to school with the usual Hinamori Amu attitude and crowd, in the corner of my eye I saw a small boy. Ah, that's Amu's fanboy. He held a not with a large red heart on it, he nervously approached. Suddenly I felt two hands grab my wrist, I turned to Nagihiko-kun. Yumi stopped and glared.

'Gotcha! Shall we walk to class together?' She gleamed winking.

'Nagihiko-kun, what do you want?' Replied Yumi coldly, Nagihiko was a little shocked and held a hand up to my ear.

'How do you know my secret?'

'Like I said it is a long story, but I promise to keep your secret safe' I chirped and put my hand on his shoulder 'We know everyone's secrets' I added. He smiled and pulled Yumi to class and I went to Yaya who was chatting with Tadase.

*Yumi's POV*

Nagihiko dragged me along until we stopped outside the food tech rooms, I stared his in the eyes for explanation.

'You know Tadase's birthday is coming up' he smirked

'Yes, why do you want me to make something for you to give to Rima' I covered my mouth, I shouldn't have said that!

'Who is Rima?' He asked innocently.

'No one, you will meet her next year' I said covering it up, he nodded and pulled me into the room where he put on an apron and handed me a recipe.

'I am going to help you make a tart for your Tadase-kun!' I blushed like crazy. I don't want to make this tart but I will have to because it may well ruin the story. A specially when Ikuto listens to him confess...

'F-fine' I stuttered.

She helped me make the tart base and we placed it in the oven and when it was finished I took it out and placed it on the bench. Katana came in with Ran and Miki and gasped when she saw the tart.

'You made the tart already!' She giggled and danced around it.

'Katana-chan do you want to come with me to pick some fruit?'

'Of course Nagi, I mean Nadeshiko-chan!' They hurried out of the room so I sat and watched Miki draw the base. She was very good, it even had shading.

'Yes, the end' I looked up and saw Ikuto sitting on the window ledge with Su's egg in his hand! I stood up and got ready for Amu's best line in this issue!

'You're the perverted cat eared cosplay guy!' I screeched

Hey you.. Cospl-' he stumbled but I butted in

'How did you get in!'

'Cause I am a cat' he said simply, he put out his tongue and licked Su's egg! What a fricking creep! 'The third Egg, this must be the embryo'

'Fucking give it back!' I said taking a leap to grab it from his hands which failed and we landed with him on top his arms on either side of my head. I blushed, we were so close it was incredible.

'Why are you trying to steal my eggs?' I said 'What is the embryo?' He smirked, what a hentai! I swiftly kicked him where it hurts and shuffled across the room away from him. Nagihiko and Katana ran into the room, Katana gasped and looked on the verge of fangirling.

'Thats far enough! I see you have left yourself in you thieving cat!' He turned to me with a smile 'Are you ok Yumi-chan?' I was about to reply until Katana blew it.

'IKUTO IS NO THEIVING CAT HE HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT DONT BE MEAN, HE HAS TO PUT UP WITH HIS SISTER WHO HAS A MASSIVE BROTHER COMPLEX' she paused and looked up at Yoru 'OH MY GOD IT'S YORU!' She screamed chasing Yoru around the room to Ran's cheers. The egg that was once on the floor had risen into the air and out popped Su!

'Su is here, Thanks for waiting!' She chirped 'Chips, Syrup, Whip!' Suddenly a large beater appeared in my hands and the place began to flood with dough carrying everyone away, including me. Slowly the character change diced down and I looked up, it was Utau! She turned to Ikuto and scowled him.

'Ikuto, what are you playing at?' She said pointing a finger at Ikuto.

'Utau..' Ikuto said slowly 'the sisters last egg was not the embryo'

'We have business to attend to, lets to Ikuto' she turned to me 'don't play dumb you are after the embryo too, sorry but we are going to find it first. It will grant Ikuto and I's wishe-'

'Dont say so much Utau, lets go' he said pushing her away and put the door.

'Yumi-chan, the tart is broken' sniffed Su inspecting the remains of the tart with Nagihiko.

'Its so cruel after how hard we worked on it. And we don't have enough to make another' added Nagihiko. Strangely I began to tear up.

'Its not like me to do this anyway' a tear drop falling onto the ground 'He probably doesn't even like tarts...'

'But we have enough mixture to make cookies!' Chirped Katana holding the mixing bowl under our noses.

'Character Transformation a different snack!' Shouted Su, a green clover appeared in my hair.

'It's not a tart but..' Mumbled Nagihiko

'Cookies!' Sung Katana 'And thanks to Miki it comes with a picture of the cookies!'

'We did it!' We sung together

XXXX

*Katana's POV*

'Pink!' Said Ran in a high pitched tone

'Blue!' Chirped Miki

'Green!' Pipped Su

'Purple is a very royal colour, so shall do very well as a colour for Tadase' debated Chim. She was very good at getting her way.

'I think we should do red' I said to Chim's disappointment. Yumi came in with a bottle of milk in hand, I sighed. She really was like Amu, except Yumi would resort to violence. She skulled it easily and when finished wiped her mouth.

'I agree with Katana, red would be best' she smiled, I tied the box with a red ribbon and couldn't help but smile too.

'It looks really good!' Sung Su fixing the bow and admiring it.

'Don't forget a note with it!' Complained Chim pulling a sheet of paper and pen. I took it and thought.

'Become a girl that is simple and cute!' Shouted Ran, next thing I knew I was writing a super sappy note.

"Dear Prince,

I really do love you so, think about me when you eat these.

From the shy Hinamori Sisters, I Yumi will be waiting for your reply 3"

After my character change stopped I read the note, WHAAAT! Yumi looked over the note laughing like crazy.

'You know you only said that I will be waiting for his reply!' She gasped.

'Like I would send this!' I yelled chucking it onto my desk. 'You guys a-'

'Gwate' I turned to the door, dammit it's Ami!

'AHHH! AMI!'

'Gwate!' She lunged forward grabbing Ran 'Big sissies wat is dis?'

'These are Guardian Characters' Yumi said stepping past the desk dropping a paper into the open bag with the box, she had Su in her hands.

'Gwadian Cwacter?' I nodded and showed her Miki and Chim.

'Now this is a big secret from Mama and Papa, so don't tell them anything' Yumi added putting her finger on her lips.

'Yep!' Chirped Ami saluting and marching around the room with all the characters in her arms.

'Yumi-chan, Kata-chan help us' they shouted desperately.

XXXX

'Sorry I am late Nagi, umm Nadeshiko-chan!' I called, I was pooped all this running just because Yumi wouldn't get out of bed. Yumi caught up behind me panting heavily.

'Oh that's ok, let's go' after a few minutes of walking we found ourselves outside of the Hotori household.

'Woah, it's massive' I gasped.

'Its traditional Japanese style, I guess we will just ring the bell'

'Wait!' Yumi shouted, too late he rung it. I dropped the bag and pulled Nagihiko and Yumi behind a bush, I peered around the corner. Tadase peered out and looked around he shrugged and took the bag, when he was gone I realised my grip from Nagihiko's mouth.

'Sorry about that, I panicked' I admitted.

'Thats ok, but you almost chocked me!' Whined Nagihiko

'Thanks Nadeshiko-chan for coming' mumbled Yumi

'That's ok Yumi-chan, I have to go'

'Bye Nagi...Nadeshiko!'

XXXX

Me: Cutting it short today, I am unsure wether to have her sneak into house!

Yumi: Me or Katana?

Me: Well I am unsure, because I want Yumi with Ikuto. But for a major Amuto scene she needs to have this happen!

Ikuto: Oh Yumi is mine *licks lips*

Yumi: Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）WTF

Katana: Who do I end up with?

Me: That I don't know, not Kairi he is Yaya's, either Kukai (even though I do ship Kuau) or Tadase even though I am sure he is gay

Tadase: I am sure of my sexuality that I defiantly am not homosexual ( ｀∧´)

Me: You can tell yourself that, but it can't change the truth.


	4. URGENT NOT CHAPTER

**WILL BE DELETED IN A TWO MONTHS**

Me: Mina! Ohayo! I am so sorry but I have decided to redo the whole story, it will be back under the same name so don't worry. Just randomly three days ago I had the biggest sudden realisation that I could make the story ten times better and open to almost ten times the readers! Should I tell you?

Yumi: Tell us, the suspense is killing me!

Kiseki: YES COMMONER GET ON WITH IT!

Me: Fine then meanies, I am going to make them like almost time travellers but they travel randomly through mangas on Katana's shelf! So it could go Shugo Chara, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Fruits Basket, Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, One Piece in just a few seconds. I don't want to reveal to much... So this is bye for now!

Amu: WAIT!

Me: What!

Katana: Shouldn't the readers decide?

Amu: I was just goi to say if she could grab my jumper, it is cold. But true that would be much smarter, it is all for the readers isn't it?

Me: Ugh, fine! During the next two months you must vote for what you want. Just saying I figured out what I am going to do for last chapters dilemma! So get voting please!

Su: Please Read and Vote~desu!

Me: What?

Su: Vote...

Me: OH HAHAHAHAHAHHAA!

Su: You really are slow aren't you *sweatdrops*


End file.
